Love the Dark
by Tiro
Summary: Over one summer, many things can happen. Especially to one Harry Potter. Slash-fic.


**Love the Dark**

**Summary**: Over one summer, many things can happen. Especially to one Harry Potter. Slash-fic.

**Pairing/s**: DracoHarry, VoldemortSeverus (I have never done these pairings before, so I was a bit nervous writing about them)

**Warnings**: Slash-fic, child abuse (briefly), self-inflicted injuries, Dumbledore-bashing, Gryffindor-bashing, nice Death Eaters, nice Voldemort as well and people out of character. Did I miss anything? Probably but you'll notice it then.

**Disclaimers**: Do not own Harry Potter.

_This happens under the summer of Harry's fifth and sixth year which means the summer after Sirius died._

-o-

**UPDATED 2010-10-01**

-o-

Bellatrix Lestrange did not like Harry Potter. Nope, not one bit. After all, he was responsible for her master's supposed death. So, shortly said, he was not a favourite of hers.

But a duty was a duty. Bellatrix sighed and continued to stare at Number Four Private Drive. Voldemort had given orders to watch the brat's house in case he would leave. It was a very boring job, since she hardly ever saw the brat. And when he did show up, it was only for a few minutes before he went back inside; he did not go close any of the wards so she could not yank him out from his protective zone. It had only been a few days since he came back from school, but still it was strange he was so obedient. A boy in his age would get out a bit more than he did. So this was not the ideal job for a woman who just loved to throw curses on people while laughing her head off. This was plain and utterly boring. And this went on for four days before she grew tired.

On the fifth day, she was tired of just staring at the house and decided to get a little closer without alerting the wards around the house. With the plan ready, she got up and tip-toed closer. Really, she did not have to do that since she was invisible and unheard but she wanted to do it. She finally got a clear vision in to the living room and froze in her tracks.

She may be crazy, and liking to hurt people, but not children. People believed she liked to hurt children, but she only hurt them if they had done something naughty and she never used her wand for that. Draco had not been old when she went to Azkaban, but she had still watched him a few times. The worst she had hurt him was smacking a bit on his hand when he was about to do something he should not. Children were simply children, and she could not bear to hurt them too much. Neither did she like seeing someone hurt them.

And Harry Potter was being hurt.

Bellatrix stared with wide eyes as the fat man continued to kick on Harry. The teen was not even able to scream because of a cloth in his mouth. Tears streamed down the emerald eyes as he tried to curl up and protect himself. Bellatrix gritted her teeth; this was protection? Even the Dark Lord could offer better! She, without thinking, tore her way through the wards (though it hurt like hell) and blasted the window to the living room open with the wards shrieking in her ears. The fat man looked up, but fell dead due to one well-placed Avada Kedavra from her side. Harry lay hyperventilating through his nose on the floor, blood seeping out from his wounds and his eyes wide-open. Bellatrix carefully lifted him, took the cloth away so he could breathe easier and said:

"Anything you need from here?"

"N-no," he gasped. "Des-destroy it…"

"Destroy it?" she repeated, looking confused. He smiled a bitter smile and answered:

"Just d-destroy it, so no one c-can get them…"

Bellatrix frowned but had no time to really protest. Gently carrying him, she went up to his room. Hedwig looked up at her and the witch quickly released the snowy white owl from the cage. She flew over and settled herself on Bellatrix's shoulder. She looked around the room.

"You sure?" she asked quickly to the teen in her arms. For being a not too strong woman, she had no problem lifting him. He was probably too light for his age.

Harry looked around, albeit slowly due to his injuries and finally pointed at a small trunk. She did not question what was inside, just shrunk it and pocketed it. She set the room in flames and felt Aurors approaching, along with Dumbledore. She ran down the stairs, colliding with the bitch in the house. Another Avada Kedavra and Bellatrix spun on the place, disappearing with Hedwig clutching onto her shoulder and Harry closing his tired eyes.

The woman stopped once she reached the Riddle Manor to do some serious thinking. She had just rescued her master's enemy. Harry had seen who it was and yet done nothing. Why? She gently set him down on the grass; her arms were getting just a bit tired and said:

"Harry Potter, do you know who I am?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. He did not look afraid, or angry.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," the teen replied softly.

"Are you aware you are far out of reach to get saved by the Light?"

"I don't want to be saved… if you're going to kill me, go ahead."

Hedwig hooted and for the first time Bellatrix saw Harry smile. The snowy white owl gently landed on his chest and curled up. He strokes her feathers softly.

"This is nice," he said after a while.

"Nice? Child, you're dying."

"I've wished for death since I was young," the raven-haired teen said, eyes slipping close. "Just fall asleep and never wake up…"

In the next moment, Bellatrix was running towards the manor with the dying teen in her arms.

-o-

Voldemort was curious. Firstly, his most loyal Death Eater brought his enemy here because she had seen him be abused. Secondly, the things she had said Harry Potter had said. Suicidal, huh? The Dark Lord swept a piece of those ebony locks away from Harry's face. Voldemort had no real desire to kill him anymore; not since he heard that story. He could almost see that fat pig to man kick this child and was a bit sad the man was already dead. The Dark Lord had some nice spells he would have loved to try out on him.

Harry stirred. Voldemort leaned back. Emerald eyes blinked open, focusing on the dark wizard. They stared at one another for a while.

"I take it I'm not dead," the teen finally said.

"No, you're not."

"… Damn."

"Not really," the Dark Lord said. "You made me curious, and you made me a bit frightened."

"I made you frightened?" Harry asked, amused. "Then I must've done something really strange."

"No, you just nearly died in this room. In my bedroom to be exact."

The teen looked around. They were in a big bedroom painted in pale gray with warm wood-coloured furniture. Harry was lying in a big four-poster bed with dark blue covers. It was comfortable, and the fabric soft to his skin. He looked back at Voldemort and said:

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I want to know why you want to die," the man said.

"Because everyone lies," Harry muttered and curled back into the sheets.

Something moved at the end of the bed. Harry peered over the edge of the covers and blinked. The Dark Lord looked as well. The sheets in the end of the bed wriggled, and the teen looked more closely at it.

"Nagini, stop playing," Voldemort sighed out. The snake popped her head up from the sheets and seemed disappointed. Harry blinked again and then let his head fall back, tucking himself in.

"Who lies?" Voldemort continued once Nagini was curled up in his lap.

"I told you, everyone."

"I'm not lying."

"I'm not talking about you," the raven-haired teen said. "I'm talking about Dumbledore and everyone in the Light."

"Everyone?"

"… Alright, maybe not all but most of them."

"Why do you say so?"

"I told Dumbledore what my uncle does," Harry said quietly. "How he hits me whenever I do something wrong. Bloody hell, he hit me once because I breathed wrong according to him! And do you know what Dumbledore did? That damn old man just brushed it off and said I would be safe there! Sirius would never have said that; he would've kidnapped me and taking me away!" He shot up from by the bed by the last of it, jaws clenched.

"But he's gone now," Voldemort said quietly.

"Yeah," the teen said, falling back down. "That's why I don't care anymore. Kill me if you want to."

"I don't want to kill you right now," the dark wizard said. "I've realized some things."

"What things?"

"Some things I should never have done. My mistakes through life. And the most major mistake I've ever made."

"Which is?"

"Killing your parents and falling for the Prophecy."

The teen finally seemed interested. Voldemort looked away and said:

"If you ignore a Prophecy, it will not happen. I was a fool and ignored that advice, which I regret now. If I had ignored the Prophecy, your parents would most likely have been alive, but you maybe would not be so open to so many different things. Your father was a foolish Gryffindor, and he followed Dumbledore's every whim."

"Why can't anyone talk about mum for a change? I already know my dad was an ass most of the time," Harry muttered.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about your mother, Harry."

"Since when was I Harry to you?"

Voldemort reached forward and stroke the teen's cheek.

"Since Bellatrix came here with you, dying."

-o-

The Wizarding world was in an uproar. Their saviour, Harry Potter, was gone. His uncle and aunt dead, and his cousin left behind. So sad; first loosing your parents and then your only family left alive. And getting kidnapped!

Dumbledore knew it was Death Eaters. He just knew; no one else had the reason to kidnap Harry Potter. He just wondered how they got through the wards he had put up. He was pacing in his office, rousing Fawkes and making the bird irritated. This was not supposed to happen! He needed Harry Potter for his plans!

-o-

Bellatrix was in charge, once more, to watch over Harry Potter. But now in a slightly different way. She was to make sure Harry did not get a hold of anything sharp due to the discovery of Harry's mental state. A deeply depressed person could easily fall for suicide, and the Dark Lord did not want that with the raven-haired teen. So the crazy woman was in charge to make sure the crazy teen did not kill himself. Well, crazy people should stay with crazy people, right?

Harry was healthy enough to get up from bed a few days later. He was quiet and did not really cause any troubles. But Bellatrix had to stop him four times in one day to grasp after a knife that was in the room, all until she simply banished it to another room. Harry had just looked at her, sighed and turned to unpack his trunk. She had already checked it and it was no sharp objects in it. Besides, she was too close to him now. If he tried anything, she would be able to stop him.

The teen seemed to have some stuff in that little trunk. He lifted up several books, some clothes and a few other things. Bellatrix recognized one of the robes.

"Isn't that Sirius' robe?" she asked.

"Yeah," the teen replied, "it is."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because I wanted something from him and kinda took it last time I was at Grimmauld Place."

"Have you heard his will be read in a week?"

"No," Harry said and turned to her. Bellatrix fingered on her wand and continued:

"I think you are the biggest part of it, but even I am invited to it."

"Are you going?"

"Yes, I guess I will," the woman said. "What about you?"

"I don't think I can waltz in there and expect to waltz right out without getting kidnapped by half of the Order who will have manipulated their way in."

"True," the woman said with a grimace. "I rather die than being kidnapped by them."

"Why do you think I want to die?"

Bellatrix found herself laughing at the teen, and Harry smiled a bit. Maybe he was not as crazy as they feared.

-o-

"Stop fidgeting!"

Harry glared at Voldemort who only raised an eyebrow and continued to follow Bellatrix. They were on their way to the reading, and had Flooed directly into Gringotts to not be attacked. Of course Harry and the Dark Lord were under glamours, but Bellatrix was not and therefore she should (or rather could) not go outside Gringotts. The goblins let anyone into their bank, as long as the people did not try to steal anything or kill anyone unnecessary.

"We're just in time," the woman said. "Hello Fanglook."

"Miss Black," a goblin replied. "Or is it still Mrs Lestrange?"

"Still Mrs Lestrange."

"Your guests?" Fanglook said, despite the goblin probably could see through their glamours.

"This is Tom, and the little one is Odium. Tom is a friend to Rodolphus and Odium is Tom's son."

The goblin bowed to them both, and the two did the same, though Harry had the urge to stare at the woman and then at Voldemort as they had not informed he was posing as Voldemort's son. The Dark Lord saw his face and only smiled at him. They entered the room, and immediately Bellatrix had to draw her wand and cast a Protego because of the attacks she received.

"No attacking!" the old goblin in the front roared and the attacks stopped. "No fighting will occur within the walls of Gringotts. Take a seat, Mrs Lestrange and Mrs Lestrange's guests." The goblin also acted like Fanglook like it did not see through the glamours. Harry mentally shook his head and left it at that.

The Order, or those from the Order that had managed to sneak in, glared daggers at all three, and Voldemort drew Harry near. The teen did not know why, but he appreciated the contact and leaned onto the man a bit. They moved to sit down next to the Malfoys. Narcissa smiled a bit weakly to her sister and said:

"Who are your friends, Bella?"

"A friend of Rodolphus," the woman replied. "This is Tom and his son, Odium. Why don't you get acquainted with Draco, Odium?"

Harry sat down next to the blonde teen that held out his hand. They shook hands and the blonde began:

"Name's Draco. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said. He had never liked the Slytherin before, but he maybe could change now? And the teen seemed different. There was no pleased and arrogant smirk he always wore in school; instead the smile he had flashed was gentle. Draco jerked his chin towards the Light and said:

"A bit stuck-up aren't they, Odium?"

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.

"You've been in close contact with them?" Draco asked. "I feel for you. Are they horrible?"

"They are liars the whole bunch of them," Harry said and Voldemort had to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Order!" the goblin said when the talking became loud enough. "I will begin now."

They all settled down, the Light glaring at the Dark ones (who ignored the glares). The goblin took up the parchment and began:

"This is the will of Sirius Orion Black. His will is absolute and no one can interfere. He wills 1000 galleons to Remus Lupin, wishing the man will buy some new robes.

He further wills 1000 galleons to Nymphadora Tonks and hope she will use them wisely. Both of you please step up to sign."

The two rose up and signed where the goblin wanted. Remus' eyes were red-rimmed and Harry felt almost sorry for him. But just almost; the werewolf had been too ignorant. Harry had tried to tell him what really went on at the Dursleys but Remus had just waved it away. Just like Dumbledore. The two of them got back and the goblin continued:

"Mr Black wills Narcissa Malfoy nee Black the summer-house in Wales, knowing she loves being there. His only request is for you to take Kreacher under your wings, Mrs Malfoy. Please come and sign."

Narcissa rose up and walked over. The Order shot murderous glares at her, but she ignored them. She signed and was told to pick up the house-elf as soon as possible. She got back and Lucius laid an arm around her shoulders as he shot his first glare over to the Light. Harry found this amusing, and Voldemort's mouth twitched to keep his smirk under control.

"Mr Black wills Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black the house in Scotland and 500 galleons. He tells Mrs Lestrange to keep her husband under control and has been generous enough to leave Mrs Lestrange a leash to do so."

Bellatrix giggled like mad and now the whole Order was confused. When was this will made? But she had married Rodolphus only a year before the fall of Voldemort, so it must be written after that. Maybe even just before he died, but why was he so playful with her?

"Dear old Sirius," she chuckled. "I do regret sending that blasted hex on him. That man could never keep himself on his feet even when he tried to."

She gently patted Harry's shoulder as she rose up and went to sign. Harry was left staring into space. Sirius and Bellatrix were friends? It sounded awfully like that because of how the woman had spoken.

Bellatrix tripped back to her chair, her hips swaying lightly and was still giggling, and the goblin continued:

"Lastly, Mr Black wills the rest of his things to Harry James Potter, his godson. Grimmauld Place will now be under Mr Potter's control, and no one can enter anymore except for Mr Potter and those he wishes to enter. He also gives Mr Potter the chance of signing this paper and becoming an adult. Seeing as Mr Potter is not present right now, we will be in charge of his things until he comes here."

Dumbledore seemed ready to object but the goblin beat him to it:

"And the will-reading is now over. The exits are at the back." The meaning came across clear enough.

The Order left, grumbling and glaring, and the others prepared to do so. However, as soon as the Light had left the room the goblin waved its hand to shut the door.

"Is there a reason for you to be under a glamour, Mr Potter?" it asked quietly.

The teen looked up at Voldemort. The man nudged him, saying it was okay and Harry nodded to the old creature.

"You still wish to sign these? It will not be known to anyone."

The teen looked up at Voldemort again, suddenly uncertain what to do. The Malfoys were staring at them but Bellatrix said:

"Of course you're gonna sign, Harry! Now you got a whole house from Sirius and not just a bloody old robe! Come here!"

The crazy woman proceeded to drag him over and pointed at the parchments with a look that said 'Sign!' Harry did so, fearing what would happen if he did not and the goblin continued:

"You wish to become an adult as well? You can wait if you wish."

"Will they know? The Ministry I mean…"

"No, they will not unless you want them to."

"Then I'll do it."

Draco was looking at Harry. There was something strange about the raven-haired teen. Not the usual straight-forward and Gryffindor-Potter. Instead, he seemed cautious in everything he did and often looked at either Bellatrix or this Tom. Lucius was looking at said 'Tom', wondering if it was the Dark Lord under disguise. If so, why? Oh well; he would probably hear it sooner or later.

They were allowed to leave a minute later and walked through the door. The Order was still there, and Draco saw Harry drawing near Tom. The man wrapped an arm around the teen and quickly steered him to a fire-place, Bellatrix following. She went first but only whispered the name so no one in the Order knew where she went. The man and Harry followed, the teen with one last glance at Draco.

-o-

"Well, that was easy," Bellatrix said with a smug smile to the teen. Harry himself looked at Bellatrix and said:

"Odium? That means hatred in Latin you know."

"Yes, I know. It fits you. You should change it to Odium."

"It sounds like opium."

"Opium-_what_?"

"It's a Muggle drug," the raven-haired teen said and waved his hand absently. She looked at him strangely but did not question further (she knew which battles to choose, and would surely loose this one). She shook herself out of her thoughts as the teen continued, "Should I really change to Odium?"

"Yes," the woman said. "It fits and I don't really like the name Harry."

"Sorry about that," the teen said sarcastically. "And I'm Voldemort's son?"

"Yes. You look like each other once the glasses and that stupid scar are gone."

"Yeah, right."

Bellatrix only smiled.

-o-

Draco was surprised when the Dark Lord stepped out from the fire-place with Harry by his side. The teen looked now different from what the blonde teen had grown to know; his hair was longer and a bit tamer, his glasses were gone and his scar hidden. Lucius arched an eyebrow to the Dark Lord, slightly confused. Not because he had the teen with him, but why Harry was Flooing along with Voldemort.

"Odium doesn't like Flooing alone," the man explained.

"Odium?" the blonde man repeated.

"He changed his name," Voldemort said. "Better than Harry."

"Hey!" Odium said and lightly thwacked the man's arm.

"Ouch! Damn, I'm beginning to regret that I left you with Bellatrix."

"Why? I'm learning soooo many things from her."

The blonde teen nearly gaped as he saw the smirk Odium gave the Dark Lord. The two teens locked eyes and the raven-haired one blinked. Voldemort nudged on him and said:

"I need to talk to Lucius alone anyway."

Draco and Odium were left alone, and silence erupted. Finally Draco got courage to ask:

"You want something to drink?"

"Yes, please," the other teen said and awkward moment was broken.

When the two men were back, the two teens were in a vicious chess battle and neither wanted to loose. On a table nearby was a few Butterbeers, so they may have been the reason why the two were so happy. Lucius arched an eyebrow while Voldemort sighed. Well, at least Odium did not try to find anything sharp in the room.

-o-

The days went past, and the outside world grew more desperate to find Harry Potter. But in Riddle Manor Odium could ignore everything and live in his own comfy world. He had been introduced to Rodolphus and Rabastan and found them quite nice, to his surprise. Bellatrix was nice as well, and she had promised him to help him clean up at Grimmauld Place once he found the energy to step inside the house again. He was happy to hear that Narcissa had removed Kreacher from there and that the house-elf was now serving the Malfoys. The woman had gladly given the house-elf the proper punishment for not serving his last master as he should.

One thing the raven-haired teen hated was his depression though. He still could not get over the habit of searching after something sharp once the pain was too much. And one day it was far too much.

No one was home that day; they were all out in a raid and had left Odium alone with the house-elves that had been given orders to stay in the kitchen unless they were called.

Odium searched frantically around the living room until he stumbled upon a small, decorated knife that Voldemort must have forgotten. He took the sharp object in his hand and sank to his knees. It was not as sharp as a real knife but good enough for what he wanted.

-o-

Draco stepped through the fire and entered Riddle Manor, not for the first time but the first time without his father. He looked around and called out:

"Odium?"

There was no answer. The teen got out his wand and said:

"Point me Odium."

The wand whirled around before settling into the wall. Draco went outside the room and saw another room next to the one he exited. He went to it and knocked on the door.

"Odium, you in there?" he said.

No answer, but he felt a string of magic. The raven-haired teen was in there, but why was the magic so weak?

He opened the door and froze at the sight.

Odium was staring at his wrists in fascination. Blood was seeping out from the cuts he had made, and drips were falling to the oak floor. They had already created a small pool of blood there. The teen's skin was unnaturally pale; a strong contrast to his normally light-tanned skin and it showed he had been bleeding for some time. A bloodied knife lay by his side.

"Odium!"

Draco ran forward, gripped the teen's wrists and quickly conjured some cloths. He wrapped them around the wounds and looked up at the emerald-eyed teen's face.

"What are you doing?" the blonde teen hissed. "Come on, we gotta give you some blood-replenishing potions!"

Odium was in a daze and let Draco drag him up. They got to the potions lab, which Draco had been shown by his father a few days prior, and the blonde teen sat Odium down in a chair. He rushed to the finished potions and searched for the ones he wanted. He also grabbed a book about healing spells, since he was not so good with them. He found the bottles and with the book and bottles he ran back to the raven-haired teen whose eyes were now half-lidded, and his head was slowly lolling to the side. Blood soaked the cloths.

Draco looked through the book, refusing to admit the reason why his hands shook was because he was frightened, until he came across a healing charm that worked on deep cuts. He practiced it hurriedly a few times; it was a fifth year level spell so he grasped it after a few tries. He removed the cloths from Odium's wrists and made the charm. Slowly the cuts began healing.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," Odium said, and he was not lying. "I… It's just a force of habit."

"Force of habit?" Draco asked in disbelief. "_Force of habit_?" Merlin, Draco's voice was really high-pitched when he got upset. "Odium, you nearly died!"

"That's the point with my force of habit."

Colour drained the blonde's face. The raven-haired teen was not joking.

"Are you wishing for death?"

"I was before," the emerald-eyed teen said, looking at his wrists. "I can't say I still do but… I just want the pain to go away sometimes."

The cuts were now completely healed and Draco succeeded getting the raven-haired teen to drink both bottles he had brought. At the same moment, they heard calls for Odium.

"You didn't just scare me shitless," the blonde muttered. "Merlin, they must've seen the blood."

Draco got Odium up and they walked slowly towards the voices.

"Over here, father!" Draco called out when he heard Lucius' frantic voice. "Odium is fine!"

Voldemort's frame rounded the corner and looked at the blonde teen, then onto his adopted son. He seemed out of breath, and Draco realized the man had run to them. It was unusual to see the Dark Lord with emotions, but the blonde teen was sure he could get used to it. The teen let Odium lean onto the Dark Lord before saying:

"Keep sharp objects away from him until he gets in his head he doesn't want to die."

"I told you it's a force of habit," the emerald-eyed teen said weakly.

"Well, drop that habit then!" Draco snapped.

-o-

**A few days later**

"I dropped it."

"Huh?"

Draco looked at Odium, confused, until said teen continued:

"I dropped the habit."

"Your habit of searching up sharp objects and cutting yourself?"

"Yes, that one," Odium said and cringed at Draco's choice of words.

"Just like that?"

"Bellatrix promised to hex me hairless every time I tried," the teen confessed, making the blonde chuckle. "What? I like my hair! And Tom promised to hex me with something horrible every time I tried as well."

"Tom?"

"I don't want to call him Voldemort, so he lets me call him Tom."

"Alright… so no more scaring me?"

"No more scaring you," Odium promised.

"Good. Now help me get this bloody potion right."

-o-

Severus Snape was worried. He had not been called to Voldemort at all lately. Even after the disappearance of Harry Potter had the Dark Lord been eerie silent. Had he been discovered? The potions master surely hoped not, because that only meant death and he hoped he would live at least for a few years in peace before death took him. Hell, even a few months would be enough.

At the moment, he was seated in the Great Hall, eating. A few of the other teachers were there as well, along with Dumbledore. The potions master suddenly hissed and clutched his arm. Well, when you speak of the devil. He looked up at Dumbledore and said:

"He's calling."

"Go," the headmaster said. "And be careful."

Severus just walked outside, a bit angry for the man's easy dismissal. The man only cared about having a spy on his side than really keeping Severus safe. The potions master decided to ignore it; right now there was a Dark Lord to deal with.

-o-

Odium looked curiously at the potions master who kneeled down in front of the throne chair with Voldemort seated in it. The teen was seated on the side of the chair on the floor with a book in his lap. Voldemort had offered him a chair, but Odium for some reason preferred the floor. He was wearing a glamour that hid his eye-colour and his distinct Potter-features. He looked more like Voldemort's son than the son of James Potter. He was going to wear the charm until the blood-adoption potion was ready. After that, he would truly become Voldemort's son.

"You called, my lord," the potions master said.

"I have a request," the Dark Lord said.

"Anything will be an honour my lord," Severus replied carefully. He really did not like either of his masters, but at least Dumbledore did not try to Crucio you to death when you did something wrong. Dumbledore might try to sweet-poison you with those bloody lemon-drops of his, but at least that Severus could decline. Lemon-drops should be vanished from the face of the earth.

"You are a teacher," Voldemort said and the potions master frowned to himself as his mind went back to the current situation. Usually the Dark Lord demanded potions, fast, or he would face an evening of pain. But if the dark wizard wanted something else, Severus would be happy to do it and skip the pain-evening. He was startled when Voldemort continued, "Show me how much of a teacher you are."

"In what way, my lord?" Severus asked, not daring to look up at the Dark Lord.

"By teaching this child what he needs to know."

Severus looked up now in surprise he could not hide, and their eyes locked. Obsidian black against clear amethyst. Violet eyes blinked and looked up at Voldemort. Odium hesitated only for a moment before saying:

"Is that my new teacher?"

"Yes, Odium, it is," Voldemort said. "You cannot be taught by Draco forever; he is a boy in your age and therefore needs to train himself. Severus, you will teach him Potions and History; I accept nothing less."

"Of course my lord," the potions master said, relieved to the simple request that the Dark Lord had given him. Teaching was the thing he did best, and he was not that bad in History. "In what year will the child be?"

"Sixth year potions and a repetition of History up to fifth year. He did not have a good teacher in History during those years. And it will not be child; you will call him Odium."

"Yes my lord."

"First lesson is now. You may use my potions lab."

Severus kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes before turning to Odium who carefully shut the book and banished it with a flick of his wrist. Severus' eyes widened slightly at the casual display of wandless magic. The teen rose up gracefully and Voldemort smiled at him. The raven-haired teen smiled back, and the potions master blinked. Voldemort did not usually smile that easily. And with the smile the Dark Lord looked even… nice. That was even scarier than when he was angry.

"Come this way then, Odium."

Odium followed Severus to the potions lab and the man turned to the teen once they were inside. This child must be important to the Dark Lord, so he had to be careful.

-o-

Weeks went past. The Wizarding World had given up hope of finding the Boy-Who-Lived alive, and Dumbledore was royally pissed off. Voldemort had destroyed his plans! Everything was ruined, and the Dark Lord did not even trust the potions master enough for any clues or information. Death Eaters raged all over England and sent wizards, witches and Muggles alike into a state of panic.

Meanwhile, the son of lord Voldemort, Odium, was having the time of his life. He had never felt this happy of being alive. He was taught Potions and History by Severus, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Defence, Duelling and Charms by Bellatrix and Voldemort and pranking by the Lestrange brothers. Life was simply great. Draco visited any moment he could, and that was a lot, and let the raven-haired teen help him with the homework he had received to do under the summer. By Draco Odium was taught a bit Herbology as well, something appreciated in Potions by Severus. And lately, Odium had begun feeling a stirring in his stomach every time he saw the blonde teen. He did not dare telling anyone of it and tried to convince himself that he was _not_ in love.

-o-

"Albus! Sibyll just made a Prophecy!"

Dumbledore stared at McGonagall, who was trying to catch her breath. The woman looked around at the other teachers; Flitwick, Sprout, Severus and Madam Hood, and continued:

"A Prophecy about someone new on the Dark side!"

"Show us!" Dumbledore demanded.

The stern-looking witch, now in a state of panic, had to take a few breaths before she could drag the memory out and place it in the pensive Dumbledore had summoned. It simmered and the teachers along with Dumbledore leaned forward as the ghost-like Trelawney showed up and began in a deep, monotone voice:

"_Hatred caused by hits, anger because of betrayal. Bruises fades with time but the real pain remains. Light gave him rage, Dark delivered love. Betraying blue made him hate, cold grey made him whole. See the truth, Light, in the eyes of an avenger and despair, for your time has come. He shall stand at the Dark Lord's side, and not until the end shall you see your mistakes."_

The memory ended. Dumbledore stared at the pensive dumbly. Who was she talking about?

-o-

Draco greeted Odium with the normal one-armed hug, and almost did not want to let go. He had been feeling like that for a while. But as usual he did, although he held on a little longer than usual and then stepped back. He held up his chess board and said:

"A game before we study?"

"Yeah!" Odium said eagerly.

There was the warm feeling again. Draco had felt it for several days, and every time he had thought of Odium's smile. He had completely fallen for the teen. Nonetheless, he moved with the teen as they walked into Odium's room and settled down for a vicious battle.

Only an hour later did they decide to study and sprawled out on Odium's four-poster bed. Draco opened his potions book and muttered about evil godfathers, namely Severus, who put on so much homework on the students that Draco felt like he was going to drown in them. Odium chuckled and told the blonde teen the man was really easy-going towards him, which only made Draco groan some more and Odium laugh right out. They calmed down eventually and worked in silence for a while, the only sound in the room was the scrapes of quills, rustling of parchments and turning of pages. After one and a half-hour, Draco sighed and said:

"That's it! I'm dying of boredom!"

He looked over to the raven-haired teen and saw him engrossed in a text that Lucius had given him. The blonde teen took his time to watch the other teen. His skin had gone a bit pale but that was because Voldemort did not dare letting him out yet and so he was confined to the manor, but he was no longer so thin. His hands were still slim though but he had grown a bit taller. Instead of his battered old clothes Odium was now dressed in rich robes, often in a deep purple or blue colour with bits of silver along them. Odium noticed the blonde teen was staring and looked up. They stared at each other for a while.

Then Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against Odium's. The raven-haired teen only hesitated for a moment before responding. Draco had sense enough to banish their work to the desk before grabbing onto Odium's face and coaxing the teen's mouth open. Odium moaned and moved one hand to the back of Draco's neck. When they separated, Odium was panting and Draco's face was flushed. Odium licked his lips and they met halfway for the next kiss.

The blonde teen pushed Odium to lie down and the raven-haired teen did not complain. He broke away from the kiss to moan as Draco pushed their hips together.

"Dra-aco," he panted.

"More?" Draco asked, grinding their hips together again.

"Yes," Odium hissed.

The blonde freed Odium from the robe and worked to get his shirt off, pushing their hips together all along. The amethyst eyes flashed back to emerald, but Draco could care less. He loved Odium's eyes not matter what colour. The emotions behind the colours would never change.

He freed the teen from the shirt as well and moved to nibble at Odium's neck. The teen moaned and gripped Draco's shoulders. He then looked to see if the blonde teen was busy enough before moving one hand to press it against the front of Draco's pants. Draco groaned as he felt the hand on his erection, and moved to do the same on Odium.

Soon the teens were rubbing against each other desperately, their moans and hushed whispers of love echoing around the room.

-o-

**One hour later**

Voldemort opened the door and stopped at the sight. Draco and Odium were lying on the bed, sound asleep. Odium was without shirt or robe, and Draco's own shirt was undone. Their legs were entangled with each other and Draco was holding the slightly smaller teen close to his chest, Odium's face pressed to the blonde's neck. Nagini had snuck not too long ago, as Voldemort had seen her a half-hour earlier, and now lay curled up at the foot of the bed.

The Dark Lord blinked, turned on his heels and softly closed the door. He went down to find Lucius and tell the man about this new development. He found the blonde man along with Severus who looked like he had not slept in several days.

"What has happened, considering your grave faces?"

They both whipped around and bowed once they realized who it was.

"My lord," Severus spoke. "I know you have been very displeased with me and frequently asked where I stand."

"I still ask you that."

"A long time ago, I stood by Dumbledore's side," the potions master said nervously. Voldemort did not immediately curse him, so the man saw it as a sign to continue, "But over time I started to question his actions, and when I returned to you last year I stood by your side."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes; the man was tricky and very cunning. He did what he had to do for his own gain, not for anyone else. Or at least that was the Severus he had known long ago.

"Do you have any proof of it?" he asked icily.

Severus flinched.

"No, my lord," he replied softly. "I have yet to find what I could do for you to make you know that I am on your side. But I also bring news from the Light."

"Oh? What?"

"A Prophecy about someone on your side."

Voldemort stepped forward and dragged the man up. Lucius wisely stayed quiet. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Severus knew what would come. He let the memory into the front of his mind and allowed the Dark Lord in.

Voldemort drew out thoughtfully when the memory stopped. He still had not let go of Severus' chin, and held it almost gently. The potions master did not dare move. He had not decided to be loyal to Voldemort until last night, and sincerely hoped Voldemort had not found that out. Then it was Severus Snape, goodnight. Voldemort would kill him.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord said suddenly, as if waking up from a dream and the blonde looked at him. "Does your son have anyone he is engaged with? Any arranged marriages with some girl?"

"No," the Malfoy said, confused.

"How good. It seems like he and Odium has found each other, but since your son and my son has both missed dinner can you please wake them up and tell the house-elves to prepare some food for them?"

Lucius nodded and went to Odium's room, a bit in a daze. Voldemort looked back at Severus who gulped.

"You weren't loyal to me," Voldemort said. "In fact, you're still hesitating."

'Fuck.'

"Don't be afraid," the man said and traced Severus' jaw with his thumb. "I know why you aren't loyal to me. You're afraid of me, and that I can understand. Sometimes I scare even myself."

The potions master's eyes were confused and the Dark Lord chuckled.

"Which side do you want to be on?" the man asked. "Mine or Dumbledore's?"

"Yours," Severus murmured, and it was the truth.

Voldemort smiled softly and leaned forward to give the potions master a tender kiss before moving away. Severus stared after the man, his lips tingling. Voldemort turned to him before he was going out the door of the room and said:

"I let you decide now. Do you want more of that, or shall I leave you alone? I'll give you three days to think about it. Now go back and say to that old man you got back to my good grades. There will be a raid nearby The Leaking Cauldron in two days."

Voldemort left. Severus was left standing, long fingers tracing his lips and still in a daze. He then gathered himself and went back to Hogwarts.

-o-

Dumbledore was smiling. Finally, his spy was off some use. Now he could plan and get ready to conquer over the Dark and be seen in the light and glory he should be seen in.

-o-

**Three days later**

Severus Apparated to Riddle Manor and walked up to the entrance. This was quite unnerving, having this strange butterfly-feeling in his stomach. The taste of the Dark Lord had lingered for hours, and Severus wanted to feel it again. And again, and again. Or more like forever. Just feel the man's lips on his own…

No, no, NO, bad thoughts OUT right this moment thank you very much. Severus shook his head to bring the images away from him mind. To his dismay he was not very successful.

He walked into the manor, and Voldemort was already waiting. The man was dressed in a black robe and tilted his head to the side, like a curious child. Severus stepped closer and swallowed. He spread his hands out in a helpless gesture, showing he did not know what to say.

"Just yes or no, Severus," the Dark Lord supplied.

The man hesitated for only a moment.

"Yes."

The next moment he was pressed up against the door, Voldemort's mouth covering his own. Severus found it arousing and moaned as the older man trapped his wrists over his head. This was submission, the potions master knew that, but he had never felt anything more wonderful in his life.

-o-

"Odium, your father and Severus are snogging!"

Odium looked up sharply at Rabastan, and the man continued:

"Not lying, kiddo! Man that was hot!"

Rodolphus hit his brother over the head and said to Odium:

"Yes, they were quite… energetic about this new turn-out but snogging is for teens, not mature adults. They were kissing."

"Yeah, and the lord was pushing Severus against the door! How hot isn't that?"

Rodolphus sighed and hit his brother one more time. Odium chuckled.

"Against the door?" he said and Rabastan looked up at him. "Hmm, maybe I should suggest that to Draco?"

"Why can't I find someone who likes being thrown up against a wall?" the man whined and was rewarded by a third hit by his brother. "Will you stop that?" Rodolphus raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Rabastan, and hit the man a fourth time.

-o-

Severus opened his eyes and felt Voldemort's arms around his waist. The man shifted and buried himself deeper inside of the potions master. Severus moaned quietly and forced himself to relax. He was definitely staying in bed the next day, no matter what Dumbledore said. There were no classes to take care of, and no students to look after.

He could feel the Dark Lord grinning against his neck and gasped as Voldemort began moving again. The burn was deliciously sweet, and Severus actually whimpered as he was pushed face-down onto the bed.

Yeah, definitely staying in bed.

-o-

A shriek from the room made Odium strike his fist into the air. He looked over at Rabastan, and the man was rolling on the floor in silent laughter. Rodolphus held a hand over his mouth to keep his chuckles inside.

"Rabastan! Rodolphus!"

"Oops," Rabastan said, getting up and dusting off his robes quickly. "Here he comes!"

Lucius stalked into the room, and the three started howling in laughter. The blonde blushed heavily against his will and Odium got out:

"Lucius, that pink colour doesn't match your face now."

Lucius tried to glare but soon started laughing as well, knowing fully how ridiculous he looked like.

"Success!" Rabastan screamed. "Odium, you are a genius!"

"Don't tell me Odium was the master-mind behind this?" Lucius wheezed.

"Our little partner-in-crime has taught us many things!" Rabastan said and grabbed Odium. "Hasn't he, Rodolphus?"

"The suggestion of turning Dumbledore into a slime-green ferret chased by a replica of Sirius Black in Animagus form," Rodolphus said, "you better tell our lord about it. Where have you learned it all?"

"Blame my dear godfather Sirius and his dear cousin Bellatrix," Odium said. "By the way, where's the leash Rodolphus?"

The man started laughing and said:

"Where did you hear that?"

"On Sirius' will-reading," the teen said and Rodolphus looked up at him. "Was Sirius and Bellatrix friends?"

"More or less," Rodolphus said. "Sirius wanted to protect you, so Bellatrix and he were a bit unfriendly the last few weeks before he died. You do know she didn't mean to throw him into the veil?"

"I know," Odium said. "She explained and I understand. He would love to know I was friend with her, and you guys."

"Lucius?"

They turned around to look at the Dark Lord. He was staring at Lucius' hair. The blonde man, eeh pink-haired at the moment, tried to look as dignified as possible when he said:

"Yes, my lord?"

"What in Merlin's name happened to your hair?"

"Your son, Rodolphus and Rabastan happened to my hair." A vein ticked on Lucius' temple.

Voldemort turned to the three, who tried to look as innocent as possible. It did not work well and the Dark Lord gave them a look that said 'I don't believe in you one bit'.

"Was that all you did?" he asked them.

"Well…" Rodolphus started.

"Not exactly," Odium continued, looking at the Lestrange brothers.

Rabastan was about to say something when they heard Bellatrix yell:

"_Rodolphus Lestrange!"_

"I think I better run," Rodolphus mumbled.

"Oh my, she has a leash," Voldemort supplied as he was the only one who could see Bellatrix. "And… bright red hair along with the Gryffindor mark all over her clothes? Not to mention her robes are shifting between red and gold."

"Yeah, I better run," Rodolphus said and bolted.

"Rodolphus!"

Bellatrix ran past them, leash in her left hand, wand in her right and a crazy smile on her lips. Voldemort stared after them, Rodolphus shouting apologies over his shoulder, Bellatrix with a maniac laugh as she swung the leash over her head and finally the Dark Lord muttered:

"I just knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning…"

-o-

"Draco… I'm trying to… A-ah, right there… trying to work…"

"You don't seem to mind this," the blonde said with a smirk and continued.

"N-no, Draco… Aah! Draco, stop it… can't concentrate!"

Draco smiled and said:

"You know, it sounds like I'm fucking you."

"In your perverted mind, you prick," Odium growled at him.

The blonde ignored the statement and continued to knead on the raven-haired teen's shoulders. Finally Odium gave up and leaned back. Draco whooped, and continued.

"I win," the blonde declared.

"Yeah, yeah," Odium said. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Sorry love."

The teen finished a little while later, and the raven-haired teen whined. Draco dragged him up from the chair and they fell down onto the bed.

"School is starting in a few weeks," Draco whispered. "What I am supposed to do without you?"

"Father said we will defeat Dumbledore before school starts, and he will have Hogwarts under control. I just come in there as a transfer-student, and we will be together."

Draco smiled and let Odium get the kiss the teen clearly had wanted. Odium moaned happily and opened his mouth. Draco's tongue met Odium's and they played around for a while. Odium felt Draco growing harder underneath him and pressed down. Draco jerked his head away and gasped.

"Oh Merlin," he breathed out as Odium sat up and began moving back and forth. "Odium, you are… oh, stop it… I can't focus on what I'm supposed to sa—Ah!"

Odium slid off and opened Draco's pants. He tugged the underwear away, making the blonde widen his eyes. He looked up at the teen before giving Draco's erection a long lick. Draco moaned and he rose up on his elbows. His head fell back at the mere sight of his lover licking his cock like a sweet lollipop and he began panting.

"How come I didn't find you earlier?" the blonde panted out as the teen sucked at the tip for a bit. Odium swirled his tongue around and dipped it into the slit, sucking happily. Draco moaned again, his hips making small movements.

"Because…" Odium said after releasing the member with one last lick and then sliding upwards, "we were idiots and sucked up in our own little worlds."

They kissed, and Draco tasted himself in Odium's mouth. It was arousing as hell. Draco pulled Odium down underneath him and grinned. Odium licked his lips and shivered as the blonde whispered in his ear:

"After tonight, you won't be as innocent as before. I'm going to take your virginity right on this bed, you screaming my name as I mark you as _mine_."

"Oh god," Odium groaned. "Yes… yes, do it… I want to scream your name, please…"

Draco kissed him hard as he dragged Odium's pants off.

-o-

Dumbledore was fuming. The Dark Lord had been careful the last few weeks, and nothing Severus reported was really useful. The potions master swore that was the only information the Dark Lord was keen on sharing, and Dumbledore had to accept that. However, Severus was going there for several hours a day, he was sometimes gone even during the nights. What was Voldemort planning?

-o-

"He probably thinks you're torturing me."

Voldemort laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Severus' temple.

"Am I not torturing you then?" he asked.

"Well, when you refuse me sex…" the potions master said and looked up at him.

"See? I'm still the old, grumpy and evil Dark Lord," Voldemort said with a huff.

"Who loves a snarky potions master."

"And has a slightly crazy adopted son."

"Who formerly was the Boy-Who-Lived. What a perfect family we make," Severus said with a laugh.

"Yes, and don't forget our son-in-law, the Ice Prince of Slytherin."

"Ah, Draco. Yes, let's not forget him. Oh, if Dumbledore could see this…"

Voldemort nuzzled the dark hair, free from grease and potions fumes, and smiled.

-o-

The upcoming start of the year was coming closer. Harry Potter was still missing, now presumed dead and the Wizarding World had to accept they did not have a saviour anymore.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office and was thinking. He needed a new plan. He needed a fighter who would battle against Voldemort. But he had yet to find anyone. None of the Weasleys were good enough, and the Longbottom boy was too clumsy and too weak.

Who would be good enough?

-o-

"We're going to attack Hogwarts before the year starts?"

The Inner Circle looked at Voldemort, who confirmed Lucius' question with a nod. Bellatrix clapped her hands while the others were ecstatic.

"Dumbledore will be dead before the students are back at school," Voldemort said. "And then we will have practically free reign. Lucius, have you set up the assassination of the Minister?"

"Done, my lord. He has already chosen who will be after him."

"And who is that?"

"A man loyal to our side. An old friend of mine, Fredrick Gemson who has returned to England for the simple purpose and great honour of serving you."

"Good," the Dark Lord said. "We need to get the school ready after Dumbledore is dead so Odium can attend. I don't want him to be left behind in any way."

"Of course not, my lord," Lucius murmured.

"Then go… and prepare."

"I can go with you?" Odium said with wide eyes.

-o-

"You will be protected," Voldemort said, "since you're not adapted to fighting yet. But yes, you will come. I want Dumbledore to know who you were before as he dies."

They were going to Hogwarts for the attack in a matter of an hour. Voldemort was dressed in deep green robes and held out a package for Odium.

"Have that robe on you," he said before turning around to make some final adjustments to his own robes.

Odium opened the package curiously and stared. He pulled the robe out and Voldemort saw the wide eyes from the mirror.

"You like it?" the Dark Lord asked with a smile.

"It's… fantastic," Odium said, not being able to take away his eyes from the silver-robe.

"Good. It was meant for you to like it."

"Who made it?"

"A man in Knockturn Alley did it on my request," the man said, turning to look at the teen. "It was finished just earlier today. It has protection charms on it for now, in case a curse would hit you."

"How much can it withstand?"

"Up to spells like Crucio," Voldemort said. "We worked hard on that."

Odium put it on carefully and came to stand next to his father. Voldemort kissed the top of his head and murmured:

"Perfect."

It knocked on the door and Severus entered. Odium looked at him and said curiously:

"I didn't know you wore anything else than black, Severus."

Severus scowled and tugged on his green turtleneck-shirt as the emerald robe swished around his black-clothed legs and metal-strapped boots. Odium went to find Draco and show him the new clothing and Voldemort pressed a kiss to Severus' temple.

"Stay close to me," the Dark Lord whispered, not even wanting to think what would happen if he lost either the snarky professor or his half-crazy son. Severus looked at him, smiled and replied:

"I promise."

-o-

Dumbledore watched with enraged eyes as Voldemort came walking slowly and with a smile on his lips. To his disappointment Severus was walking with the Dark Lord, and an unknown child was walking next to Voldemort. The child was dressed in a silver robe, making him shine up next to the Dark Lord.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" the old wizard asked.

"I'm going to kill you," the Dark Lord replied. Dumbledore growled. The child had the nerve to smile at the statement.

"And you can protect that child meanwhile?"

"My whole army will protect him," Voldemort said, spreading his arms out. "He will be safe, don't worry about it."

"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my child, my Odium."

Odium looked up at Dumbledore and smiled sweetly. The man found himself gulping; the smile was twisted with malice and madness on a face that looked disturbingly alike a young Tom Riddle. There was no doubt Voldemort's madness had rubbed off on the boy. He decided to kill the child first and see how the Dark Lord reacted on seeing his son die.

"How do you want him to die, Odium?" Voldemort asked, looking at the teen.

"Screaming of pain," Odium said. "Preferably with broken legs so he can't run and Anti-Apparation wards around him. Oh, and make sure he doesn't have any Portkeys in his pockets and break his wand in front of him just for fun."

"Always planning before-hand," Voldemort said with a chuckle.

"Been taught by the best," Odium replied, smiling. "Oh, and I want some people Draco told me about."

"And those people shall be delivered to you," Voldemort said with a smile, a rather predatory one. "Which ones?"

Odium thought for a while, pretending of course, before replying:

"A family called Weasley, a Mudblood called something Granger, a cat-smelling teacher I can't bother remembering the name on and a stupid werewolf who haven't learn his place. That's what Draco called them."

Voldemort chuckled once more, trying to hide it behind his hand. So his son wanted revenge? And revenge he would indeed have.

"Then my army will bring those people to you," the Dark Lord said to his son before kissing him on the temple, a gentle one that made the Light widen their eyes. "But for now, be a good boy and stay close to Rabastan and Rodolphus."

Odium looked back, saw the two brothers and nodded. He slunk between the Death Eaters until he was with them. Rodolphus almost unconsciously wrapped an arm around the teen in a protective gesture while Rabastan was on the look-out for the people their self-proclaimed partner-in-crime wanted.

Voldemort turned back to Dumbledore, grinned widely and said:

"Shall we begin?"

-o-

The Weasleys were surrounded, but would not give up. Molly and Arthur Weasley shot whatever spell that was necessary to bring their enemies down while Charlie and the Weasley twins did almost the same even though they seemed to wish to be somewhere else. Bill was not using darker spells, only stunned those he hit. Percy was protecting his sister and Ron snarled at the Death Eaters, shooting off curse after curse. Hermione was with them and she did the best she could with her face twisted in a grimace when she looked at what she called filthy wizards and witches, aka Death Eaters.

However, soon they were over-powered and all of their wands were lost except for Bill's. He stood silently as he watched the Death Eaters part and let Odium through. His eyes widened as he saw the teen; his mind connecting who it was immediately. His mouth twitched, fighting off a big grin.

"We didn't get his wand," Draco told Odium from behind his mask.

"Malfoy!" Ron growled. "You bastard!"

"My parents are actually married," the blonde teen told the redhead before turning back to Odium. "What should we do with the oldest son?"

Odium had to smile. Bill wanted to do the same, although it would look weird for him to do so. Oh, if the Weasleys had known… Bill stood on whatever side Harry had been on. If Harry was light, then Bill was light. If he was dark, Bill was dark.

After having met during the Quidditch World Cup, Odium and Bill had been in contact with each other, first with letters and then with a two-way mirror Bill had given the teen. The redhead had seen Odium's depression back when he was Harry, and tried to do anything to help the teen. He was planning on getting Odium away from the Dursleys when he received the news the teen had been taken. The only thing Bill had regretted was the fact he had not been the one to take the teen away first. Odium was almost the only one he considered calling brother.

"What should we do?" Draco repeated at his lover. Odium's smile widened and he said:

"Well, what should you do, Bill?"

"One may wonder, right?" the redhead replied.

"Bill!" his mother shouted. "Take that boy out! Kill him, and we will kill a part of You-Know-Who! Kill him now!"

"Shut up, woman," Bill said and turned angry eyes to her. She retreated, her chubby arms around Ginny as her eyes widened in fear. "Don't speak my name so lightly, you low-life. And never even try to suggest I would hurt him."

"Bill!" she shrieked. "He's a monster, Bill! He is with You-Know-Who, and deserves death!"

The man's vision grew red and even the Death Eaters were surprised when Bill threw a Crucio on his own mother. Odium's smile never disappeared; he was so happy he had found the two-way mirror and got in contact with his older 'brother' again. Bill knew what side to choose now.

The man released his mother from the curse and said:

"Odium is the only one allowed to speak my name that lightly. You never deserved it; you just did it. I will thank Merlin for the rest of my days that Odium saw through your pathetic lies."

With that, he turned away and walked up to the raven-haired teen. Odium shone up and ran forward.

"It's so good to see you again, Bill!" the teen said and hugged him tightly.

"Same to you, little brother," Bill replied warmly, almost as if he did not betray his family just moments ago. "They are all yours now. Do what you want with them."

Odium giggled and turned to the Death Eaters. He smiled at his lover, promising to explain and said:

"Bind them and send them to the dungeons."

"Right on it!" Bellatrix said happily. "Rodolphus darling, help me out a bit. I think Billie there won't let anyone hurt Odium."

Ignoring the nickname, Bill followed the teen as he walked to the blonde one. Draco looked at Bill and said:

"I'm guessing it's a long story?"

"Not so long," Bill replied. "Just a year ago."

"When did you decide to follow him?" Draco asked as he drew Odium near. The battle went on around them, but the Death Eaters made sure they got the time they wanted to speak.

"I guess from the moment I saw him," Bill said and scratched his chin. "Shall we go then?"

-o-

Dumbledore was now kneeling in exhaustion, his angry eyes staring at Voldemort who appeared to be in a very good mood. He came strolling forwards and said:

"Are you finished already, Albus? What do you say about a ten minutes break? Let you get your breath back?"

"Don't joke with me, Tom! You will loose in the end!"

"And what makes you so confident about it?"

"Light always conquers dark!"

"Where there is light is always darkness," Voldemort said. "Don't you agree? Wherever you are, we are as well."

Dumbledore tried to get up when the Dark Lord with a swift curse shattered the man's kneecaps. The headmaster fell howling down onto the ground, and Voldemort summoned all the Portkeys the man had and burned them in the air before they could reach him. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore's wand went into his hand. Voldemort smiled a bit before slashing his wand out and breaking the bones in Dumbledore's legs, just for the heck of it. The old man screamed as he trashed around on the ground.

When he looked up the next time, he saw Odium lean into his father and Bill stepping up behind them. He twirled his wand and sent a wave to Dumbledore, almost mockingly, before saying:

"Anything you need me to do, my lord?"

"Make sure Dumbledore doesn't get away," Voldemort said.

"Your wish is my law."

The Dark Lord raised a bemused eyebrow at the redhead who only shrugged with a grin before saying:

"I'm a bit giddy, that's all."

Odium chuckled at that as he clung onto the Dark Lord.

"You're clingy," Voldemort murmured.

"It's not like Sev will get upset over that," Odium said.

"No, but Draco might…"

"You're my father."

"And you're a lover to a Malfoy."

"… Good point," Odium said and looked at the blonde teen who stepped up immediately. Odium wound his arms around his lover and said, "Fine you have me now. No need to glare at my father."

Draco sputtered and said a Malfoy _does_ not get jealous, to which Odium responded with a roll of his eyes and a peck on the blonde's cheek.

Dumbledore tried getting up but was stopped by Bill who quite happily dug his heel into the aged man's spine. He lay still after that, and Bill stepped away. Voldemort grinned and then snapped his fingers, raising a shield around Dumbledore so the man could not run away.

"How are things going Lucius?" he asked the blonde man.

"Splendid my lord," the blonde man replied. "We have captured almost the entire Order."

"Any casualties on our side?" Voldemort continued.

"No. The injured have all been sent to the Manor to recover, but none was fatal."

"Good. More than good! Fantastic!"

His grin frightened Dumbledore.

-o-

As soon as they had gotten back to the Manor, the first thing Voldemort did was looking after Severus. He found the man helping the healers, and none too gently took him away. The potions master looked up at him and had a brief second to react before the Dark Lord's lipless mouth smashed against his own. Severus moaned and cupped Voldemort's face in his hands. He was not aware that Dumbledore saw this, and frankly did not care _who_ saw this.

Draco was currently doing the same to Odium and the teen was moaning as well. They did not care either who saw them, and for the moment they were only watched by Dumbledore and the odd Death Eater who would only glance their way before continuing with what they were doing. The Death Eaters had seen the two teens kiss before, and did not pay much attention to it. They had also seen their lord and the snarky potions master in some rather embarrassing moments so they did not pay much attention to them either.

Dumbledore was staring at both pairs, fear giving way to rage. How dare Voldemort steal one of his pawns! And just who was that Odium, that brat who had turned Voldemort so gentle? If they had found the brat earlier, the Dark Lord could have died earlier!

"I can hear you thinking," Voldemort said with a devilish grin. He released Severus' mouth but still held the potions master in an iron grip. The potions master gripped his lover's robes, still a bit dazed even as Voldemort turned his head to the old man. "Not that you can do anything now."

"Who is the child?" Dumbledore asked. "We have never heard of him before."

"Oh, he has only been with me for a few months," Voldemort said. "Odium! Come."

The teen managed to tear himself away from Draco with a last reassuring kiss and strode over.

"What is it?" he asked, peering up at the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore wonders who you are," Voldemort said. "Why don't we tell him who you are?"

"Is he going to die soon?"

"Yes, you impatient brat."

Dumbledore waited. Voldemort turned back to him and said:

"I want you to meet someone you used far too much."

"What?" the man managed to say.

Odium crouched down and said:

"Do you know why I picked those people to mess with?"

"Because your wretched lover said so."

"No, Draco never said that. And call him wretched again and I'll let Fenrir chew a bit on you." Voldemort laughed at that, and Odium grinned before continuing, "No, I want them but I didn't want to tell everyone who I was. You see, they hurt me a lot with their lies. I thought I could trust Remus, just like I trusted Sirius. I was wrong."

A light ignited in the blue eyes, and Odium knew Dumbledore now knew who he was. He rose up with a smile and said to Voldemort:

"Can I continue now, father?"

He used the title with purpose, watching the old man's eyes widen in horror as Dumbledore now understood it was Harry Potter who called Voldemort his father. Even worse, the Dark Lord pressed a kiss to the teen's temple and murmured:

"Of course. Have fun."

"Oh I will."

-o-

"Bill! What's wrong with you?" Ron screamed.

Said Bill ignored him and continued to look down the hall for Odium. The members of the Weasley family continued to shout at him along with Hermione, McGonagall and Remus from within the holding cell. Draco had come just a few moments ago and had dragged forth a chair if his lover wished to sit down while the deaths occurred. The blonde secretly hoped he got either Hermione or Ginny. Hermione because he generally hated that know-it-all and Ginny for trying to seduce Odium all these years. That bitch did not deserve to live.

"Odium."

Bill's voice made them all quiet down and look to see the teen walking down towards them.

"Is that for me?" Odium asked Draco and pointed at the chair. The blonde nodded and his lover beamed, "Thank you, love."

He sat down after a peck on the lips and then faced them.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"Give us back our son!" Molly shouted. "You took our son!"

"Did I take you from them, Bill?" Odium asked.

"Not really," the man replied. "I daresay they are a bit surprised I betrayed them."

"A bit?" Odium repeated as Draco snorted.

"You will let us go now," Remus said.

"I don't think you really understand the situation here, wolf," Odium chirped. "You ain't getting out of there except for in a coffin, ready to be buried… maybe we should bury one of them alive?"

He asked this to Bill and Draco even as the others pressed themselves against the wall.

"The twins," Odium decided after a few moments of thinking. "Bury them together, and if they manage to get up I want to have a talk with them."

He had always liked Fred and George because they had been so wonderful friends. He had no idea if they were with the light or dark. Either way, he did not want to torture them to death… and if they were to die, he wanted them to die with each other. So that they could comfort each other, as Odium was aware they never went alone anywhere. He was quite sure if they had a choice they would die together.

Draco and Bill nodded and the twins looked at Odium for a while. The rest of them were screaming insults at the three.

"Take them now or else we'll never hear the end of it," Odium whined and put his hands over his ears because of the noise.

Draco opened the door, wand ready and motioned for Fred and George to come. Fred pulled up his brother from the ground and they walked silently out, Fred's arm wrapped tightly around George's waist. Draco locked the door again after they had come out and called out for his father. Once Lucius had appeared, Odium waved Draco to him. Bill had his wand pointed at the twins, although they did not move. The rest behind bars screamed at them, but Fred and George did not look at anyone else but each other.

"Don't bury them too seriously," the teen whispered into the blonde's ear, one of his hands gripping his lover's arm. "I want them to live."

Draco looked at him, smiled and replied:

"As you wish my lord."

"Don't call me that," Odium muttered and was given a kiss in return. "We'll wait until you get back, okay?"

"Great."

-o-

Voldemort came strolling down the corridor, feeling overly giddy but not minding it at the moment. He saw Odium sit in a chair by the end of the corridor and walked up to him.

"Oh, the Weasleys along with the wolf and cat?" he murmured, sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, they didn't shut up," Odium whined, "so Bill put a silencing ward around the cell."

"Nice work," Voldemort said to Bill. "Can they hear us?"

"Yes," Bill replied. "I haven't come up with a silencing ward that works both ways."

"You will have time to figure out one," the Dark Lord said. "Where is Draco?"

"Burying the Weasley twins," Odium replied. "He should be back any minute."

"Oh, you buried them together?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Mmm," the teen said and leaned into his father's side. He peered up at the Dark Lord and said quietly, "Which one should I take next?"

"Their youngest," Voldemort replied as quietly, looking at Ginny quickly. "Their little favourite daughter."

"That is a good idea," Bill added, looking at Odium. "They adore her most of all."

"Then it's little Weasley girl goodnight next," the raven-haired teen said with a smile.

-o-

Draco dropped a kiss on Odium's head and said:

"Mission accomplished. A pair of twins buried."

The Weasleys plus McGonagall, Hermione and Remus shouted in what the group outside the cell assumed was outrage although Odium, Draco, Bill and Voldemort happily did not hear them. Leaning closer Draco whispered to his lover:

"Father is watching over them. They should be able to come out within an hour. If they manage, they are to be brought up in a room and watched by father until you want to see them."

"Thank you," the teen whispered and the two kissed. Voldemort only shook his head fondly.

"Well, shall we continue?" Odium then said as if nothing had happened.

"If you wish," Voldemort said. "Shall we take out Ginny then?"

They read the terror on their prisoners' faces, and the blonde teen snorted. Voldemort rose up and magically opened the cell door. He then said lazily:

"Accio Ginny Weasley."

The girl was torn from her mother's grip and smashed into the wall as the Dark Lord moved out of the way as she came flying. He slammed the door shut and said:

"Well, what should we do to her?"

"Not quite sure yet," Odium said. "We can Crucio her while thinking. Or does anyone have an idea?"

"I actually think Crucio is a good way to get rid of her," Bill said. "Or at least, her mind."

"Bill!" the left-over Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and McGonagall screamed. The spell had dropped. Oh well, if they got too loud Bill would spell them silent again.

"Good idea!" Voldemort agreed with a grin. "Who's first?"

"Me," Draco said and stood up. "After all, she was fawning after you like a whore, Odium."

"I didn't fawn after your slut!" Ginny screamed. The blonde slapped her, and said:

"Think again! Who was your greatest hero, little Weasel?"

She was about to shout again when she looked at Odium and saw green eyes. The teen let his glamour drop step by step. Soon they saw who it was, and they all stared.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "What are you doing? The whole world thinks you're dead and you sit there like nothing's wrong!"

"It's because for me nothing is wrong," the teen said with a smile. "Draco, Ginny called me a slut. Is she just going to receive a slap for that?"

"Not at all, love," the blonde said reassuringly. "She will regret it as long as she lives… that may only be for a few minutes longer though."

Odium smirked.

-o-

Molly could only cry as Ginny was finally thrown to the ground. The girl moved feebly, drooling, her mind lost and her limbs twitching uncontrollably.

"Yuck, I so have to make sure the house-elves clean this place," Voldemort said with a face of disgust. "She's making a mess."

"Crucio was good, but she's still alive," Odium said. "How to kill her?"

"We could always give her to someone else," Draco said, "who makes sure even in her insanity she will feel the pain."

"Sounds good," Odium chirped. "Who?"

"Hmm… Fenrir is rather good at that," Voldemort said. "And Bellatrix."

"Give her to Fenrir," Odium said and saw how everyone in the cell lost their colour. "But I also want to give someone to Bella. Who do you think, father?"

"Well… not Hermione, I think she should go to Draco. Maybe Ron."

"Yeah, we can give her Ron!" Odium said excitedly, clapping his hands. Draco chuckled.

"Arthur and Molly… I would like to hand them over to Lucius and Narcissa. The two have had so much trouble with those two. But only if you agree."

"Of course I agree," Odium said. "Bill, do you mind fetching Narcissa here? Lucius is doing something for me right now."

"Of course," the redhead said and swept down the hall. Odium snuggled into Draco's side where Draco sat on the arm of the chair.

"What about those two Weasleys, dear Minerva and the little werewolf?" Voldemort asked.

Odium looked over at the four. Charlie did not say or do anything while the others were in an uproar. Odium watched the second oldest redhead-child, and Charlie noticed him looking. The man calmly stepped up to the bars and Odium rose up.

"Odium, no," Draco hissed.

"He won't hurt me," Odium reassured. He walked up to the bar just where Charlie was and leaned in closer. In a whisper, too silent for anyone else than Charlie to hear, he said, "What's wrong?"

"If you want to kill me, please do it now," Charlie said. "I rather not find out what power you guys have."

"Are you with your family?"

"Considering my family is split up, please elaborate."

Odium's eyes widened. Charlie looked behind himself and then turned back.

"Forgive me for sounding cowardly, but I don't really want to die," the man said with a wince.

Odium did not say anything; instead he opened the door and tugged on Charlie's arm. The man followed outside willingly and the people in the cell screamed. Neither of them listened. The teen shut the door again and said:

"Father, can you block us from their view?"

"Yes," Voldemort said and waved his hand a bit. A wall appeared over the cell, blocking them from the Dark wizards. Another wave and there was a Silencing spell around them so the prisoners could not hear them. "What about this Weasley? You have an idea?"

"That depends on what Charlie thinks."

Charlie looked at Odium and replied with:

"That depends what's happening to Fred and George."

"Tell me; are they any good at digging?"

"They… should be."

"Then we'll see them in no time," the teen said with a smile. "If they truly want to live, they will manage to dig themselves up."

Charlie looked at the teen for a long time, Draco and Voldemort watching the two. They ignored Ginny who lay on the cold floor. He then stretched out a hand and said:

"I'm in."

-o-

When the wall vanished, allowing the trapped to see and hear again, Charlie and Ginny were gone, a trail of blood made after the girl was on the floor and the prisoners saw this. Fenrir had grinned and dragged the girl off just minutes prior, taking Charlie upstairs as well.

Bill came walking with Narcissa beside him, her blonde hair falling in light curls down her shoulders, her dark robe making her face stand out in the dungeons. She dropped a chaste kiss on her son's cheek and smiled warmly at Odium before bowing in front of the Dark Lord.

"My presence was requested," she said, looking at both Voldemort and Odium.

"Yes. You and Lucius will have the honour of taking care of Mr and Mrs Weasley," Voldemort said with a deadly smile. "My son Odium agreed to it."

"Then we will do our best to make your son happy," Narcissa said and bowed. "Lucius have returned but did not say what he was guarding."

"Excellent!" Odium said. "Father, do they need any guards?" He gestured vaguely towards the prisoners.

"No, no one can get them out unless I or you want them out," Voldemort said.

"Good. I have some business to do with someone."

"And I have a Dumbledore to harass," Voldemort said with a grin. "Odium, should I Crucio him, break more of his bones or start carving his heart out?"

"Break bones," Odium replied.

"Breaking bones it is then."

-o-

Odium stepped into the room with Bill and Draco behind him. Fred, George and Charlie looked up. Lucius looked up from his book and Odium said:

"You may leave now, Lucius. Thanks for watching them. Go and search up Narcissa; there is a surprise waiting with her."

"Oh, I can't wait for it," the man said with a smirk and rose up. He bowed lightly to Odium, said his goodbyes to his son and Bill before exiting the room.

"How are you three?" Odium asked.

"Good," they replied.

"Freaky to dig yourself up from a grave though-" Fred added.

"-but we didn't mind, knowing you wouldn't let us go that easily," George finished.

"Oh how good you knew that," the teen said and sat down. "Now, what shall we discuss?"

"What to do with the rest of your prisoners," Charlie said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Fred said, tugging George closer to him while grinning.

"Nice," George added with an identical grin.

-o-

Percy, Remus and McGonagall looked up as Odium came again. He smiled at them and said:

"Had a nice time waiting for us?"

"You little-!"

"I dare you to finish that, Lupin," Voldemort said as he swept in view. "Odium, I told you to not run off without me."

"Sorry," the teen said, having the grace to look embarrassed.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and looked at the prisoners.

"Your lovely visit is coming to an end," he told them. "Odium had a little discussion with some of his friends, and they decided where you three should go."

The three said nothing.

"Talkative today, aren't we?" the Dark Lord said with a little grin. "Alright. Lupin is going to enjoy his last few hours with Severus. By the way, Lupin, he has this lovely potion he's just itching to test. What was it now again, Odium?"

"Crucio in liquid-form, except you don't go crazy," Odium said. "The pain just keeps coming."

"Splendid," Voldemort said. "As I don't want him to try that one on me, you are his test subject, Lupin. And now, last Weasley whatever your name is, you are going to… who was he going to now again?"

"Father, you really have a bad memory. He's going to my secret friends!"

"Don't say I have a bad memory, no one has to know that," Voldemort said. "So your secret friends are waiting?"

"Yeah!"

"And who was Minerva going to?"

"Father…"

"Oh that's right; she's coming with me."

The prisoners all paled.

-o-

Voldemort dropped the lifeless body of Minerva McGonagall, and cleaned himself with a wave. He looked over at Dumbledore and walked over to the aging man who was soon to die.

"How are you holding up?" the Dark Lord asked, wrenching the man's head up.

"You… will… not win… in the end…"

"Please, I'm sick of hearing that already. So what? Right now, I've won. In the future all I can do is making sure I keep winning. But I've grown weary with your continuing existence. You are going to die now, Albus."

He took a few steps back and heard Lupin scream in the background.

"Aah, sweet music," the Dark Lord said. "Don't you agree, Albus? No? What a pity."

Dumbledore looked up to see the man's wand pointed straight at his face, its tip a sickening green.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

And then Albus Dumbledore was no more.

-o-

**A few days later**

"Where are the Weasleys?"

Odium looked up at Draco and smiled.

"They are playing Quidditch with Rabastan and Rodolphus," the teen replied.

"Why haven't you joined them?"

"I did," Odium said. "And I fell."

"You fell?" the blonde repeated suspiciously.

"And… kinda twisted my ankle. Sev gave me a potion for that and told me to rest for a bit," Odium said. "Hence the reason why I'm lying on a coach when the weather outside is absolutely perfect."

"But you will be fine when school begins?"

"Draco, it's a twisted_ ankle_, not a snapped_ spine_," the teen said and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be fine in a few hours."

"If Draco allows you to lie still that is."

"Father!"

"My lord."

Voldemort walked into the room and sat down in one of the armchairs with a weary sigh.

"What's wrong?" Odium asked, rising up on his elbows, the book he had been reading landing on his stomach.

"Nothing, I have just finished that pile of hell…"

"Also called paperwork," the emerald-eyed teen coughed out.

"Hush," Voldemort demanded.

"Well, father hates paperwork as well… but I never figure out what kind of paperwork he does. My lord, what kind of paperwork do you do?"

"Plans for any raids, reports, suggestions from the new Minister and other stuff," Voldemort said and waved his hand. "I hate politics."

"It's so boring," Draco said. "What do you say, love? Should I become a professional Quidditch player?"

"No way, you suck at it," Odium said cheerfully.

"Wha-? No way!"

"Yes way; I beat you every time!"

"No, you do not beat me every time!"

"Yes, I do!"

As the two young lovers mock-bickered with each other, Severus entered the room and saw Voldemort slumped down in one of the armchairs. The potions master walked up and began kneading the older man's shoulders, and Voldemort let out a groan of satisfaction.

"Easy to please this evening?" the black-haired man said.

"Oooh, yes…"

"You're too tense. Relax; there is no more immediate threat."

"I'm just being a paranoid old fart."

"Well, either way, you're my paranoid old fart," Severus said and pressed a chaste kiss on the man's temple. "You worried about those two? Don't be; Draco is going to kill whoever tries to get close to Odium."

"I know," Voldemort said and smiled. Odium was safe in Draco's arms. He was going to keep Severus safe in his own arms.

Life was good.

End

* * *

Cliché ending but after thirty pages you gotta stop somewhere!

I hope you all enjoyed this long one-shot!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
